guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Brahim Yadel
Brahim Yadel is a citizen of France held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 371, The Department of Defense reports that he was born on March 17, 1971, in Aubervilliers, France. Although originally convicted in France, his trial was overturned and he was released in February 2009.New York Times, Terror convictions overturned in France, February 24, 2009 On February 17, 2010, the Court of Cassation, a higher court, ordered a re-trial of Brahim Yadel and four other men. Allegations of ties to terrorism A ''Time'' magazine article, published on March 16, 2003, reported that Brahim Yadel was recruited by Karim Bourti. According to the article Karim Bourti was: "...a self-described Paris-based recruiter for international jihad." Brahim Yadel, and three other French Guantanamo captives, were repatriated to French custody on July 28, 2004, Brahim Yadel was repatriated to France one day prior to the institution of the Combatant Status Review Tribunals in July 2004.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 French authorities held Brahim Yadel, Nizar Sassi, Mourad Benchellali and Imad Kanouni on charges of "associating with criminals engaged in a terrorist enterprise." French authorities suspected Brahim Yadel helped organize jihadist training camps in the forest of Fontainebleau. French trial Brahim Yadel and five other returned Guantanamo captives were to stand trial in France in 2006. While all the other men free on conditional release, preceding the trial, Brahim Yadel was kept in detention. He had violated the terms of his conditional release. Trial delayed The trial was delayed to allow an investigation into the conduct of French intelligence agents who interrogated the men in Guantanamo. France had insisted French agents had not interrogated the men in Guantanamo. But leaked memos showed this was untrue. Judge Jean-Claude Kross apologized, saying: "I am sorry, we have to start again from scratch.". The Prosecutor has recommended lenient, one-year prison sentences, to take into account their "abnormal detention" in Guantanamo. Conviction and appeal Brahim Yadel, and four other French citizens, were convicted in 2007 of "criminal association with a terrorist enterprise." They had their convictions overturned on appeal on February 24, 2009. Their convictions were overturned because they were based on interrogations conducted in Guantanamo, and the interrogations were conducted by French security officials, not law enforcement officials. McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Brahim Yadel in France. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror According to his McClatchy interviewer Brahim Yadel was disgusted by al Qaeda's attacks on September 11, 2001, and tried to flee Afghanistan immediately after he heard of them, and never engaged in hostilities against US forces. However he acknowledged receiving military training in Afghanistan, and: "...even took advanced al Qaida courses in electronics that would have led to bomb making."' : * He told his McClatchy interviewer that he saw the USS Cole as a legitimate military target, but felt his non-western companions in Afghanistan had no idea how appalling the attack on the World Trade Center was: : See also *Khaled ben Mustafa *Redouane Khalid References Category:French extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:French Muslims Category:French people of Algerian descent Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1971 births